


Under the Table

by Angevon



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-06 22:27:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3150599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angevon/pseuds/Angevon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Souji gets a boner at the Junes food court, and Yosuke takes care of it for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the Table

**Author's Note:**

> My friend joked a long time ago that the first hand job I'd write would be between these two in the Junes food court. Well, I've written other hand jobs, but here's a Junes food court one, anyway!
> 
> The line about playing 'with Yosuke's hand a few weeks ago' is a reference to [one of my other fluffy SouYo fics.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1466455) This isn't part of that universe or anything, not really... haha.
> 
> A Yu Narukami version is available [here at Dreamwidth!](http://angevon.dreamwidth.org/6491.html)

"All right, partner!" Yosuke announced. "I'm ready to head out when you are."

Souji didn't look up from the long table he was sitting at in the Junes food court. Instead, he focused on the open math notebook before him and moved his pen over the page, pretending to work out a problem.

"Dude, I thought you'd put that away already," Yosuke said. He stood a few feet away with his arms crossed. "You said we were done studying for the day. I mean, everyone else left already." 

"It's all right," Souji murmured, his eyes still focused on the notebook. "You go on ahead. I'll, umm, I want to s-stick around a little longer. Wanna check this work again. I mean, Yukiko gave me the answer but I want to make sure I understand why that's the answer."

"I'll wait for you," Yosuke offered. In fact, he sat down on the end of the bench seat and then slid over until he was right next to his best friend and could watch him work more closely.

But that didn't help Souji. The sudden physical closeness only intensified the problem. "N-no, really," he protested. "It might t-take a long time."

Yosuke frowned slightly, maybe due to his friend's unusual stutter. Souji couldn't help it—he was starting to feel lightheaded here! "Fine with me," Yosuke told him. "Don't let me distract you."

Souji bit his tongue and stared hard at the math problem without actually seeing it, because Yosuke was sitting so close now that their thighs were touching. That wasn't anything unusual, they often sat like this, but today, oh, today...

And then Yosuke's hand trailed down Souji's arm until it found his hand under the table and clasped it. Yosuke shot him a sidelong grin. Souji had played around with Yosuke's hand a few weeks ago under the very same table, embarrassing the boy greatly, and oh, no, Yosuke was planning to get his revenge right now, wasn't he? 

"N-no, stop," Souji moaned. "You're only making it w-worse..."

"Making what worse?" Yosuke asked. He chuckled. "Just pretend I'm not... doing this." The boy squeezed his hand.

"Can't. It's too late for that," Souji replied with a sigh. "Really too late."

"Too late?" Yosuke's brow knit together in thought. "Whaddya mean—oh, Souji!" Yosuke pushed back and looked under the table. "No. No way. You have a boner?"

"S-s-stop it," Souji said, feeling his face burn with sudden heat. "You aren't helping at all."

"You have a boner!" Yosuke repeated with childish delight. "Oh my god, I'm going to start laughing."

Souji swung his leg and kicked Yosuke in the shin. The boy's snigger turned into a yelp.

"That was uncalled for," Yosuke protested. "Man... Hey, you know where the bathrooms are, so... you can just go there and finish up. You can cover it up with your jacket, and no one'll even notice when you walk there."

"You make it sound like you've had this problem before," Souji observed. "But it's all right. If I think about boring stuff, it'll go away."

"Boring stuff," Yosuke said in a low voice, "like how I look in your pajamas."

Souji frowned. "That's not—"

"How your tongue feels moving around in my mouth."

"Yosuke," Souji said in a warning tone.

"How soon I can spend the night in your room again."

Souji nudged him sharply with his elbow. "Damn it, Yosuke. How do you not have a boner after thinking all that?"

"I'm too busy laughing at how red your face is!"

"It's all your fault anyway," Souji grumbled. "If you hadn't patted me on the back earlier, you know, when the girls and Kanji were leaving..."

"Huh?" said Yosuke, calming down. "That was just a friendly pat on the back. How did that give you a boner?"

"I like it when you touch me," Souji muttered into the notebook. 

"That much?" Yosuke seemed surprised.

"I don't know!" Souji shouted, lifting his head and shooting a glare at his friend. "I guess so? How am I supposed to know why it happened here and now? I was minding my own business studying here and then...!" Aggravated, he pushed the math notebook away from him across the table.

"S-sorry, partner," Yosuke said quietly. "I didn't realize you were so upset about it."

"I'm so hard, it hurts!" 

After that embarrassing declaration, Souji bit his lower lip and put his head down on the table until his forehead was against the grain.

"Then why don't we take care of it? Come on, sit up," Yosuke ordered briskly.

Souji lifted his head and blinked at him. Yosuke tapped his back until he was sitting a little straighter, and then Yosuke told him to unzip himself. "Umm, Yosuke, not here...!"

"Relax, partner," Yosuke said. "No one's gonna know. I mean, you shouted all that and no one even turned their head. The only people around are a couple of employees on break and that mom and her kid at the playground."

"Still too many people," Souji muttered. "H-hey!"

Yosuke was trying to undo his fly. "Damn, these pants are tight. No wonder it hurts."

"Y-Yosuke!" Souji whimpered urgently. "N-not here, anyone can see!"

The other boy blatantly ignored him. "Wait, are these...? These are my pants! How did you get a pair of my pants, partner?"

"It's a s-secret," Souji muttered. 

"That's kind of hot, partner," Yosuke confided. "You have a boner in my pants. My pants gave you a boner."

"It wasn't your pants, it was your touch. And Yosuke, really—"

"Like this?" Yosuke teased. He wrapped his arm around Souji's back and drummed his fingers against his far side. Souji made a sound between a cough and a whine in response. "Huh, you really do like it when I touch you."

"That knowledge is dangerous, Yosuke," Souji said weakly. "Please don't abuse it."

Yosuke didn't answer. A few moments later, he made a triumphant sound and Souji gasped because Yosuke had finally undone both his fly and the button keeping his boxers secured. "Better now, right?"

"N-not really," Souji admitted. "The problem's still there, and now... I just feel exposed? Th-that guy over there is looking at us!"

It was a man eating steak at a table some distance away, and the only reason he was looking was because he happened to be sitting in a chair that faced the boys, but it was enough to make Souji even more self-conscious than he normally was.

"Here," said Yosuke. He grabbed the math notebook and placed it before them on the table. "If we pretend we're studying, it's not suspicious at all. Now relax, Souji, and let me handle this."

"What—Oh!"

Yosuke's hand touched Souji's hard cock under the table, making him blush and whimper in sheer surprise. Yosuke hmm'd while he measured it with sure fingers. "Feels like you're bigger than me," he observed quietly.

"It's, it's not a contest," Souji told him, voice quavering a little.

"I know. I'm just saying... it m-means... I like it, and, umm, you should be proud of it." 

Yosuke's cheeks were pink at the rather private admission, but Souji didn't quite enjoy the compliment. "I'd be happier with my dick if it didn't randomly pop a boner like this!" 

"But if it didn't," Yosuke observed quietly, "I wouldn't be touching it right now, would I?"

Souji closed his mouth, because he was right about that, at least! But then he frowned. "You're okay with touching me in public, but not kissing me?"

"C-come on, Souji, you know that's different. I'm just not comfortable with PDA like that. Hate it when other couples do it, so..."

"I know, I know. Th-that's why... I'm so surprised at what you're... d-doing."

Actually, at the moment, Yosuke didn't seem to be trying to get him off or anything, he was just sort of playing with his dick, like he'd been playing with his hand earlier. "H-hey, umm," Yosuke murmured suddenly. "Is this... am I the first person to touch it like this? Besides you, I mean."

"Y-yeah, Yosuke," Souji whispered. 

Yosuke seemed a little more reverent now in handling it. "I'm glad," he admitted quietly. "I, I mean... not that no one's touched you, but that you're letting me do this..."

"Would rather your mouth was around it," Souji murmured.

Yosuke stilled, and Souji immediately regretted the words that had come straight from his dick and not his brain, sure that Yosuke wasn't ready for such dirty talk. 

But Yosuke just chuckled. "Yeah, I think it would attract attention if I got under the table to do that." He began to move his hand again, but paused at the tip. "But... you really want me to do that? Go down on you?"

"Eventually," Souji admitted. "Only when you're comfortable with the idea. It's rather intimate, you know? So... And I want to do it to you, too." He smiled dreamily. "One day we'll both eat a lot of fruit and then spend a loooong time alone together."

"Wow, partner..."

Souji looked at his boyfriend abruptly. "W-was that too much?"

Yosuke shook his head. "Nah. It's just... Well, you know how I couldn't find the goods in your room. Honestly, I was worried that you might be, I dunno, a prude. But it turns out you have fantasies, too. It's kind of a relief!"

"Yeah, but _you're_ the object of my fantasies. Is that all right?"

Yosuke's eyes flickered away for a moment, and then he mumbled. "W-well, it's not like you're not the object of mine, so..."

Souji let out a throaty chuckle and leaned his head against Yosuke's shoulder. "Maybe we'll spend a day together just talking about our fantasies, hmm?"

"If you want to see me die of embarrassment, sure," Yosuke replied. 

"There's a lot of fun two boys can have together," Souji went on in a teasing tone of voice. 

Yosuke shoved him away with his shoulder. "S-stop it, or I'll get a boner too!"

"Speaking of boners," Souji went on, "if you aren't going to move, please let go of me, so I can, well, finish it myself."

"Huh? Oh. No, no, I'll finish you!" Yosuke said. He began to stroke Souji's cock. The rhythm was awkward, however, mostly due to the poor positioning. It didn't help that the table was in the way, blocking the view, and that he was trying to do it subtly so as not to attract unwanted attention.

"Is this how you handle yourself?" Souji asked after a short time.

"The angle is way different, partner."

Souji hummed in thought. "Maybe if I turn around a bit, you can do it from behind. Then it won't be too different—"

"...Do it from behind? Partner, do you even listen to yourself?"

Souji leaned towards Yosuke's ear and whispered in a sultry tone, "I'd love it if you did me from behind."

"P-partner!" Yosuke exclaimed, scandalized. "That sounded so dirty..."

"Too horny to care," Souji muttered. He grabbed Yosuke's hand under the table and guided it into the pace and positioning that he wanted. "That's better," he breathed. "Oh, Yosuke..."

"S-someone's coming by," Yosuke hissed. He tried to pull away from Souji, but his partner kept his hand trapped on his cock and stroking him. 

"Faster, Yosuke, please," Souji pleaded, and Yosuke tried his best to comply while also trying to keep their cover as two friends studying. He made some vague comment about the 'FOIL' method of math distribution while a woman walked by the table. Souji bit his lower lip so hard to stifle a moan that it was likely going to bleed, but soon the woman was far enough away that he could allow himself to pant lewdly for his breath.

He was so close, but it wasn't happening. He tried to focus on the fact that it was Yosuke finally touching him like this, but it wasn't bringing him over. W-what more could he do? He whined in frustration.

And then Yosuke was kissing him. Kissing him? In public, where anyone could see? The sensation of Yosuke's tongue brushing against his own made him whimper helplessly. He clung to Yosuke's body as the boy murmured softly into his mouth, and then he shuddered and came all over Yosuke's hand.

When Souji regained his senses, he found his friend observing him quietly. "Thought you needed that," Yosuke murmured with a small smile.

"Thanks," was Souji's simple reply.

After wiping his hand under the bench, Yosuke left and then returned with some napkins for Souji to clean himself up with. He also brought a couple of sodas as an excuse to carry the napkins over to a table that didn't have any food on it.

"Did you like it?" Yosuke asked after a bit. "Me touching you."

"Honestly?" Souji turned his head away because his face was warming up in embarrassment. "I liked that kiss more..."

"You can be such a girl sometimes, partner." Yosuke was shaking his head. "Y-you really wanna kiss me in front of everyone...?"

"More than anything," Souji admitted. "And hold your hand, too."

Yosuke looked down, thinking. Then he took Souji's hand in his own and set them down firmly on top of the table for prominent display. Souji blinked at him, and Yosuke squeezed his hand while looking down at their entwined fingers. "I like you, Souji, so... I'm okay with this."

Souji leaned in and kissed the corner of his mouth.

Yosuke leaned away, blushing. "O-one thing at a time, partner!"

But when Souji sighed and began to say, "I know," he found Yosuke's lips keeping his mouth sealed. His eyes widened in surprise, and then he decided not to question it and kissed back softly.


End file.
